Their First Night
by stillewolfie
Summary: Ini bukan kali pertama mereka tidur di satu ruangan. Tapi, Nezuko tahu ada kenyataan yang berbeda. — AR. Incest. LEMON. R18. for lucemiran. Tanjirou/Nezuko.


**Normal POV**

Semua ini berawal di malam penuh bintang.

Di salah satu rumah yang kayu yang cukup mewah lengkap dengan taman belakang, seorang perempuan terduduk di salah satu sisi meja dengan lantai _tatami_ di atasnya. Ia terduduk sembari melipat kedua tangan, gelisah. Memperhatikan langit yang semakin gelap, bulan yang tertutupi awan, serta udara dingin menghantam kulitnya begitu keras, membuat karbon seketika keluar dari bibir yang terbuka. Rambut panjang dibiarkan dikepang ke bawah, _yukata_ tidur telah melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Kedua mata merah muda melirik ke seluruh arah, cemas akan beberapa hal yang kini berputar di seluruh sudut otak.

Kamado Nezuko berada di sana, di ruang keluarga—sendirian.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Terdiam dengan posisi yang sama terus-menerus tentu membuat gadis itu gelisah setengah mati. Akal pikiran merasa marah, namun hati nurani miliknya terlihat cemas luar biasa. Kantuk menghilang seiring dengan pergerakan jarum jam, lelah pun perlahan menjadi serpihan kala tahu bahwa dirinya sendirian, kesedihan semakin kuat saat mengerti bahwa hingga saat ini tidak ada seorang pun menemaninya.

Meremas kedua tangan, mata bergerak dengan penuh kecemasan, serta bibir melantunkan doa tanda keselamatan. Nezuko tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Tanjirou sekarang, namun ia tahu bahwa dalam satu bulan ini Oyakata-sama memberikan pemuda itu waktu istirahat setelah menyelesaikan misi besar di bulan sebelumnya.

Peperangan besar beberapa tahun lalu membuat Nezuko trauma. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya serta sang kakak dari kematian yang menjerat. Muzan berhasil dikalahkan sebagai ganti dari penderitaan semua korban. Terlepas oleh Shinazugawa Genya, semua teman-teman yang ikut andil dalam melawan pun selamat dari peperangan. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia pun bersyukur—karena dirinya masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup; bukan sebagai iblis, namun menjadi manusia seperti dahulu.

Kamado Tanjirou diangkat menjadi seorang pilar dan disebut sebagai salah satu pemburu iblis terhebat. Pilar Matahari adalah julukan yang diberikan oleh Oyakata-sama sebagai tanda penghargaan. Tanjirou dijuluki sebagai salah satu manusia terkuat karena telah memenuhi semua tujuan yang diberikan—membantai iblis, menguasai Teknik Pernapasan Matahari, mengalahkan Iblis Bulan Atas, menyembuhkan adik satu-satunya, hingga memberikan kontribusi terbaik saat melawan Kibutsuji Muzan.

Nezuko turut senang. Apapun yang kakaknya itu lakukan, ia akan selalu mendukung dari belakang.

Walau begitu, perjuangan mereka belum berhenti. Muzan dinyatakan telah pergi dari dunia ini, namun bukan berarti iblis-iblis mumpuni juga ikut hilang tertiup angin. Di dunia ini, makhluk pemakan manusia itu masih ada—banyak, berjuta-juta, berpencar ke seluruh daratan Jepang. Tugas Tanjirou dan pemburu lain adalah membereskan apa yang tersisa. Kelewat mudah, namun mereka akan selalu menjalankan misi dengan serius tanpa membuat semua orang cemas tiada tara.

Nezuko tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Ia berdiri dan segera pergi menuju sumber suara. Kedua mata seketika membulat saat mendapati Kamado Tanjirou dalam keadaan tidak sempurna—wajah memerah, rambut berantakan, setiap langkahnya tampak tak seimbang.

"_Onii-chan_!"

Nezuko dengan sigap menahan tubuh Tanjirou yang oleng ke depan. Menjadi iblis selama beberapa tahun ternyata telah melatih fisiknya perlahan-lahan. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu terlihat panik luar biasa kala melihat kakaknya yang pulang dalam keadaan kondisi setengah sadar.

"_Nii-chan_, kau baik-baik sa—" Aroma yang tercium membuat dirinya seketika bungkam. Kedua mata melebar, tidak percaya. "—alkohol…?"

"Ne … zu—ko … hik!" Tanjirou sedikit memberontak, Nezuko dengan segera menambahkan tenaga untuk menopang berat sang kakak. "Aku pu—lang … hik!" Kemudian, ia tertawa-tawa. "Ahh, Zenitsu sialan—hik! D-Dia menipuku—hik!"

Tanjirou terus meracau dengan nada dibuat-buat, tapi Nezuko yakin hal tersebut bukanlah sekedar candaan. Tanpa menyadari apa yang dikatakan, Tanjirou menjelaskan bahwa Zenitsu memberikan sake terlalu banyak akibat permainan bodoh tak berotak. Singkatnya, Pilar Petir ingin mengerjai sahabatnya itu dan melihat seberapa kuat tubuh Tanjirou untuk menahan sensasi nikmat dari sebuah minuman keras. Diakhiri dengan ketagihan, Pilar Matahari pun menyerah oleh halusinasi tiada batas—kesimpulannya, dia mabuk berat.

"Ne-zu-ko…" Tanjirou yang masih berada di ambang kesadaran memanggil; terbata-bata, berniat melucu. Tak lama, ia pun tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh. "Apa kau—hik, percaya padaku…?"

Nezuko tidak menggubris. Dalam hati, ia menyumpahi Agatsuma Zenitsu yang kini sedang ketakutan tanpa sebab di dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, _Nii-chan_…" Perasaan kesal masih berkembang begitu besar. Empat jam dia menunggu seperti seorang perawan gila dan malah menemukan sang kakak yang sedang mabuk berat dengan aroma asing di seluruh tubuhnya. Nezuko ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, namun rasanya itu benar-benar tidak perlu. "Aku percaya padamu."

Kamar Tanjirou berada di seberang kamar Nezuko. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, gadis itu menggunakan telapak kaki untuk menggeser pintunya. Untunglah dia berinisiatif menggelar _futon_ milik saudaranya lebih awal. Tanpa banyak berbicara, tanpa menyahuti racauan Tanjirou yang sedang plin-plan memilih biru atau merah—sang adik sama sekali tidak paham apa yang sedang dia bicarakan—dengan segera Nezuko membaringkan Tanjirou di _futon_ yang dilengkapi oleh bantal dan selimut tebal.

Nezuko benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kamado Tanjirou, satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki, kakaknya yang pengertian dan baik hati, yang selalu mengajarinya mengenai segala sesuatu yang bersifat positif, yang dulu sering melindunginya dari luka fisik dan batin, kini sedang mabuk berat akibat perbuatan salah satu teman kurang bertanggung jawab sekaligus tak tahu diri. Ingatkan Nezuko untuk menghajar Zenitsu di kediamannya esok hari.

Kejadian ini berawal ketika Tanjirou meminta izin kepadanya mengenai makan malam yang akan diadakan oleh para pilar. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Pilar Matahari mengajak adiknya untuk ikut bersenang-senang, namun Nezuko menggeleng sebagai tanda menolak karena ingin menyelesaikan rajutannya lebih awal. Sehingga karena kecerobohannya itu, Nezuko membiarkan kakaknya menyentuh alkohol dan mabuk pada akhirnya. Ia menghela napas sebagai rasa bersalah.

"Bintang kecil~ di langit yang tinggi—hik!"

"Amat banyaaakk—hik! Menghias angkasa—hik!"

"Aku ingin~ terbang dan menari—"

"Ini sudah malam … jangan berisik, _Nii-chan_…" Nezuko tidak tahu judul lagu yang Tanjirou nyanyikan, namun itu terdengar tidak asing di kedua telinga. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan membawa pakaian ganti."

Nezuko berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mengambil _yukata_ biru sebagai pakaian Tanjirou untuk beristirahat malam ini. Ia berniat kembali ke sisi _futon_, namun kakaknya itu malah menatapnya dari jauh dengan pandangan khas orang mabuk, pun membuat Nezuko terdiam bisu karena melihat kondisinya tersebut.

Nezuko mengalihkan pandangan, ia abaikan desiran dadanya yang bergejolak. Tanpa banyak berbicara, gadis itu terduduk kembali di sisi sang kakak dan mulai melepaskan kancing seragam khas pemburu iblis yang digunakan Tanjirou dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kedua mata merah tak berhenti untuk terus memperhatikan; bagaimana Nezuko melepas kancingnya pelan-pelan, bagaimana Nezuko mengusap wajahnya dengan kain yang sudah basah, bagaimana Nezuko menuntunnya untuk minum air hangat agar cegukannya berhenti dan membuatnya nyaman, bagaimana Nezuko ingin mengganti pakaiannya dengan _yukata_ baru yang lebih bersih dan cocok digunakan.

Tanjirou memperhatikan gerakan Nezuko yang begitu telaten, begitu lembut, begitu patuh.

"Nezuko…" Wajah Tanjirou memerah tak normal akibat kadar alkohol yang menguasainya. "Nezuko … Nezuko … Nezuko…"

"Ada apa, _Nii-chan_? Apa _yukata_-nya tidak nyaman? Ingin kuambilkan yang lain?"

Tanjirou tidak menyahut. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang berbinar sekaligus khawatir. Tangan terlentang, mengusap pipi Nezuko yang mendingin karena terkena angin. Mata merah meredup, kosong.

"_Nii-chan_, ada apa?" Nezuko membalas usapan kakaknya dengan menggenggam erat menggunakan kedua tangannya yang jauh lebih hangat.

"Aku mengantuk…" Tanjirou mendesah. Ia mulai tidak sadar, kepalanya begitu berat.

"Mm … kalau begitu, tidurlah—"

"Temani aku…"

"—eh?"

"Kapan terakhir kita tidur bersama?" Nezuko terdiam janggal. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. _Perasaan tabu itu kembali datang_. "_Nii-chan_ merindukan Nezuko…"

_Tidak. Ini tidak boleh, Nezuko harus segera pergi. _

Nezuko tidak siap ketika lengan Tanjirou menarik belakang tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukan sang kakak dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

.

.

.

**THEIR FIRST NIGHT**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Their First Night by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Nezuko K.**

OOC, alternate reality, future-era, incest, typos, etc.

.

.

**MATURE CONTENT** – you have been warned.

.

.

Lilin telah dipadamkan. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Di sebuah _futon_ besar, terdapat dua manusia yang tidur dengan posisi berhadapan. Yang satu terlihat setengah sadar dengan kedua mata yang nyaris terlelap, satu lagi terlihat cemas disertai debaran jantung yang kencang. Nezuko berada di pelukan Tanjirou yang hangat. Tanjirou memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat dan penuh sukacita. Meski mabuk, setengah lelah, dan terlihat gila—ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Nezuko kini sedang berada di ruangan yang sama, bersamanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan banyak hal, rasa kantuk menyergap begitu kuat dan jantung Nezuko yang berdebar-debar membuatnya nyaman. Nezuko pun merasa harus segera pergi, ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya bisa merasakan ganjalan panas kala merasakan kulitnya bergesekan dengan milik sang kakak yang sedang kurang sehat.

"_Onii-chan_," Nezuko memanggil, lirih. Kedua mata merah khas kelopak musim semi meredup. "Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku ingin tidur di kamarku—"

"Kenapa?" Tanjirou membalas dengan potongan. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan. "_Nii-chan_ hanya merindukanmu. Terakhir memelukmu seperti ini adalah saat kita berada di Desa Penempa Pedang, kau masih ingat?"

Tanpa suara, Nezuko mengangguk. Tanjirou melebarkan senyum.

"_Onii-chan_ sangat senang kau bisa sembuh, Nezuko…"

Pelukan Tanjirou mengerat, Nezuko menutup mata. Pelan-pelan, gadis itu membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sama eratnya—begitu terlindungi, defensif, dan posesif.

"Iya…"

Mereka saling berpelukan beberapa saat. Akibat rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, pusing yang menghantam kepala, serta aroma memabukkan milik adiknya membuat Tanjirou tidak kuat menahan sensasi terbakar yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia ingin tidur, ia ingin mengabaikan beberapa fakta, namun ia tidak bisa kala mencium segalanya—wangi Nezuko yang bercampur dan menjadi satu kesatuan tak menentu membuat dadanya ikut bergejolak.

Hingga ia tersadar, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

Kedua mata yang dari awal tertutup sejenak terbuka, memeriksa. Tanjirou mendapati Nezuko kini sedang menatap ke arahnya, memandanginya yang masih setengah sadar. Pelukan dilonggarkan, kedua telapak tangan tanpa luka mengusap pipi Tanjirou yang kasar akibat goresan karena pekerjaan. Tidak lama, permukaan tangan Nezuko berpindah—menuju luka bakar yang tercipta karena sebuah kecerobohan adiknya saat mereka masih muda. Kedua mata khas musim semi meredup, berpendar, bercahaya. Tanpa malu-malu, Nezuko mengecup luka itu dengan tulus—mendoakan Tanjirou agar kakaknya itu dipenuhi hal-hal baik secara tidak langsung.

Tanjirou melihat semua tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan. Nezuko tersentak saat menatap kedua mata merah yang tak lagi tertutup—melainkan terbuka, memperhatikannya begitu dalam.

"_Nii-chan_ … kenapa tidak tidur?" Nezuko menjauhkan diri dari Tanjirou. Aroma kepanikan dapat tercium di sana, pemilik penciuman dapat merasakan dengan jelas. Di tengah kegelapan, Nezuko menahan napas—jantungnya berdegup tidak benar. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau cemas begitu?" Lengan Tanjirou yang besar menghalangi jalan adiknya untuk menjauh. Kembali, mereka berpelukan. Nezuko terhenyak, Tanjirou tersenyum sembari menutup mata. "Aku kakakmu. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Nezuko."

Tanjirou mengeratkan pelukan, seolah melindungi sang adik satu-satunya dari bahaya di luar sana. Indra penciuman dapat merasakannya—aroma yang menguar semakin besar, berpencar ke seluruh ruangan, mencekiknya secara tak normal namun membuatnya ketagihan. Ditambah alkohol yang membuat tubuhnya berat, serta kemolekan lekuk badan Nezuko yang dapat ia rasakan dari pelukan mereka secara keseluruhan.

Di tengah kegelapan malam, kedua mata Tanjirou juga ikut menggelap.

"_Onii-chan_…"

"…hm?"

"Ada apa?" Nezuko berbisik. Kedua mata miliknya meredup cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Jantungmu … aku mendengarnya."

"…kau mendengarnya?"

"…ya," Nezuko berbisik, begitu lirih. Meski begitu, ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada milik Tanjirou. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau juga merasakannya? Jantungku? Milikku … juga berdebar, sama sepertimu."

Tanjirou melirik Nezuko yang ada di bawahnya, Nezuko pun mendongak—menatap kedua mata merah sang kakak turunan oleh ayah mereka. Walau gemetar, walau tertekan, walau gelisah, walau ketakutan—kembali, permukaan tangan Nezuko menyentuh kedua pipi Tanjirou yang masih setia memeluknya, memberikan kesan aman yang selalu ia rasakan saat dirinya masih menjadi iblis pemangsa manusia. Nezuko sudah tidak peduli, ia tidak perlu melihat risiko yang akan terjadi, ia hanya perlu tak mengacuhkan definisi dari dosa itu sendiri.

Nezuko menginginkannya—ia ingin Tanjirou seluruhnya, baik dari hati hingga tubuhnya.

_Jika Nezuko telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai milik Tanjirou seorang, ia pun harus memiliki Tanjirou sebagai seorang pria._

Yang dapat Tanjirou selanjutnya rasakan adalah sebuah kecupan di bibirnya; begitu pelan, begitu lembut, begitu malu-malu. Kedua mata merah sejenak membulat lebar—amat lebar, terlalu terkejut akan aroma yang semakin menusuk hatinya secara tersirat. Aroma kepanikan, ketakutan, kecemasan tak lagi ada—digantikan oleh perasaan yang lebih berani, lebih kuat, lebih mutlak. Perasaan itu menguar amat besar, berputar-putar ke seluruh ruangan, menusuk hidung Tanjirou secara kuat dan memaksanya untuk menerima satu kebenaran,

_aroma cinta itu perlahan ada, tumbuh, besar, dan berkembang._

Tanjirou memperhatikan kerja keras Nezuko yang berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya. Jilatan menggunakan lidah hingga kecupan berkali-kali dapat pemuda itu rasakan. Sensasi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan perlahan membakar seluruh organ, menggelitiki Tanjirou agar segera menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Jika akal pikiran berbisik demikian, maka hati nurani melarang secara keras karena perbuatan mereka sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan—terlarang, malapetaka, kehancuran; dosa mengerikan yang mampu membuat keduanya terjun bebas ke lautan neraka.

Nezuko tahu ada yang berbeda ketika Tanjirou menerima ciumannya. Kakaknya tidak melarang. Ia tidak mencegah perbuatan tabu ini terhadapnya. Tanjirou membiarkan Nezuko berbuat sesukanya. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk bertahan, namun agak sulit karena gadis yang memiliki status sebagai adik perempuan benar-benar terlihat berani untuk melakukan sesi sebagai seorang penggoda. Dengan perlahan, kesepuluh jemari Nezuko turun dari leher menuju pundak Tanjirou—memberikan belaian asing yang tengah dirasakan oleh kakaknya itu. Pipi merona sebagai tanda malu, namun rasa gengsi perlahan melarangnya untuk berhenti. Nezuko mencoba lebih berani; perlahan, gadis itu menyelusup dibalik kain _yukata_ milik Tanjirou—menyentuh permukaan kulit kasar dari sang kakak secara langsung.

"_Nii-chan_…"

"_Onii-chan_…"

"Hh … Tanjirou-nii…"

Begitu terus, berulang-ulang. Nezuko memanggil namanya—dirinya seorang.

Di tengah kegelapan, di tengah ruangan, di tengah campuran aroma yang membuatnya gila, Tanjirou perlahan melupakan hati nurani yang berusaha membuatnya sadar. Alkohol dari Zenitsu membuatnya kesal, godaan Nezuko membuatnya kepayang, sensasi terbakar yang berasal dari tubuhnya membuat diri seorang pilar berputar ke arah berlawanan.

Tanjirou menarik tengkuk Nezuko agar lebih mendekat, membalas ciumannya. Kedua belah bibir terbuka, menerima lidah lembut milik sang adik masuk dan bermain di dalamnya. Mereka berciuman—membalas kecupan satu demi satu, lidah yang saling memasuki rongga mulut masing-masing, hingga desahan Nezuko membuat Tanjirou nyaris frustasi. Lelaki itu bangkit, menghadap Nezuko yang berbaring, menatap kedua permata khas musim semi, kemudian mencium sosok gadis itu—lagi.

Ciuman membara akibat Tanjirou yang mabuk, akibat desakan aneh yang berasal dari Nezuko, hingga perasaan mereka yang membeludak dan menghantam mereka satu demi satu.

Selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Tanjirou tidak pernah memikirkan sebuah masa depan. Apakah ada saatnya ia akan memiliki keluarga, menemukan perempuan yang pas, memiliki anak, dan hidup bahagia? Ia tidak tahu. Menemukan keluarganya dibantai saat berusia tiga belas tahun sudah membuat lelaki itu terobsesi akan pengalihan; menemukan iblis yang membunuh keluarganya dan mencari segala cara agar bisa membuat Nezuko kembali menjadi manusia. Dua tujuan itu membuat Tanjirou hidup di tengah kematian, melihat teman-temannya tewas mengenaskan, dan berlatih untuk menjadi terkuat agar melindungi mereka yang tersisa. Tidak pernah sekali pun tersirat di otak mengenai hidup bahagia bersama wanita, berciuman, seks, bersenang-senang, memiliki keturunan, dan tinggal di sebuah pegunungan dengan tentram.

Ini pengalaman pertama untuk Kamado Tanjirou. Parahnya lagi, ia melampiaskannya pada adiknya sendiri, Nezuko.

Bisakah Tanjirou berhenti? Bolehkah ia menahan nafsu dan pergi dari sini?

Tetapi, mengapa Nezuko menginginkannya? Kenapa adiknya sama sekali tidak menolak?

_Kenapa?_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak, aroma cinta yang harum tiba-tiba menguar dalam jumlah besar, membuat Tanjirou terhenyak sesaat dan menghentikan sesi ciuman 'terlarang' keduanya.

Nezuko pun terlihat sedikit heran. Ia menahan tengkuk Tanjirou yang kini menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kedua iris merah muda terlihat tidak rela ketika melepas bibir sang kakak begitu saja. "_Onii-chan_ … ada apa?"

"Nezuko," Tanjirou berbisik, ia menggeleng pelan. "Ini tidak boleh. Tidak sepatutnya kita melakukan hal ini."

Bagaikan pedang yang menusuk ulu hati, Nezuko membatu kala mendengar tuturan dari sang kakak setelah sesi ciuman tadi. Kedua mata membulat lebar, menatap Tanjirou yang sedang memasang wajah menyesal. Namun, wajah sesal tersebut perlahan berganti saat mencium aroma kesakitan yang begitu dalam—tercium dengan jelas dari Nezuko yang masih diam dengan ekspresi tak menyangka.

_Adiknya terlihat terluka_.

Tanjirou … _melukainya_. Ia melukai perasaan Nezuko.

"…kenapa?"

"Nezuko—"

"Karena aku adalah adikmu? Karena ikatan darah? Karena kau adalah kakakku? Karena ayah dan ibu? Karena adik-adik kita?" Nezuko menahan rasa sakit dalam dada. Ia merasa hatinya tercekat. Bibirnya gemetar. Semua itu dapat dirasakan oleh Tanjirou dengan jelas. "_Nii-chan_ selalu memikirkan hal-hal itu, _Nii-chan_ selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, _Nii-chan_ tidak mau memikirkan perasaanku…" Air mata perlahan turun, Nezuko tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya berhasil membuat Tanjirou diam membisu—apalagi melihatnya tengah menangis seperti itu. "Aku tidak pernah melirik siapapun, aku bersumpah untuk selalu bersamamu … bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Apa _Onii-chan_ berniat membodohiku?"

— aroma cinta itu tidak memudar, melainkan semakin membesar; membunuh diri sang kakak, mengoyaknya dari dalam.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kanao-san. Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau akan menikahinya di masa depan?"

— aroma kemarahan terasa ada; menguar bercampur cinta; membuat dada sang pemuda terhenyak tanda menyesal.

"Aku tidak menggubris para pria yang berniat menikahiku. Aku menolak perasaan Zenitsu-san agar bisa terus bersamamu. Aku berusaha untuk menjauhi Shinazugawa-san saat ia mendekatiku. Apa anugerah yang diberikan oleh Dewa Api padamu tidak mampu mencium hal mudah seperti itu?"

— satu kata, kecemburuan.

"Aku mencintai—hmmffh!"

Ketika mendengar penuturan Nezuko, Tanjirou menarik satu kesimpulan.

Adiknya juga menginginkannya. Nezuko menginginkan Tanjirou. Ia menginginkan dirinya. Adiknya yang sempurna ini menginginkan sang kakak yang tidak sempurna.

_Persetan dengan dosa, biarkanlah ini berjalan_.

Tanjirou butuh pelampiasan akibat alkohol yang berkuasa, panas yang mendera tubuhnya, serta keinginan untuk bercinta pertama kali selama hampir dua puluh tahun ia lahir ke dunia.

— dan di sini terdapat satu perempuan; seorang lawan jenis yang bisa menghantarkan hasratnya; seorang gadis, adiknya sendiri.

Tanjirou mencium Nezuko, terburu-buru. Nezuko pun dengan lapang dada menerima hal tersebut.

Ciuman dengan lidah sebagai dominan, berputar hingga membuat air liur terjatuh dan turun ke dagu keduanya. Mereka saling bertarung, mencumbu, dan melemparkan nafsu yang membakar dari masing-masing tubuh. Nezuko merentangkan tangan, memeluk leher Tanjirou yang kuat akibat pelatihan, menariknya mendekat. Kedua pipi merona begitu hebat, lidah kecil miliknya tampak tak bisa mengimbangi permainan Tanjirou yang seolah jauh lebih berpengalaman.

Tetapi, Nezuko tahu. Tanjirou tidak pernah berciuman oleh gadis mana pun. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berciuman sebagai seorang lelaki dan perempuan.

Nezuko sudah menjaga diri sendiri untuk sang kakak, tanpa Tanjirou sadari pemuda itu pun juga menjaga pengalaman pertamanya untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

Mereka berciuman dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Tanjirou yang masih menggunakan pakaian, dan Nezuko tengah berbaring di atas _futon_ dengan _yukata_ yang berantakan. Bagai obsesi yang lama tersimpan, Nezuko sedikit merintih ketika Tanjirou melepaskan cumbuan mereka secara sepihak, kemudian berpindah ke pipi kanan—mengecupnya dengan lembut, bermaksud untuk menenangkan adiknya yang gemetar karena sedikit takut.

Nezuko kembali mengelus pipi Tanjirou yang kasar, kedua mata milik sang kakak secara refleks tertutup dalam rangka menikmati desiran lembut yang menjalar. "_Nii-chan_ … aku mencintaimu."

Tanjirou tahu. _Dari awal, dia sudah tahu_.

Tanjirou tidak menjawab. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Nezuko singkat, meminta izin pada sang adik untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh secara tersirat.

Dengan wajah pasrah dan merona, Nezuko mengangguk lemah.

Kembali, wajah Tanjirou mendekat. Lagi, mereka berciuman.

.

.

**their first night –**

.

.

Bagi Tanjirou, bibir Nezuko adalah sebuah candu.

Tanjirou tidak pernah mencium bibir seorang perempuan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan diberikan kesempatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Terkadang, ia memperhatikan para gadis cantik selama dirinya tumbuh dan berkembang. Dia memang suka melihat dada Kanroji Mitsuri-san yang besar, dia juga menyukai wajah cantik dari Kochou Shinobu-san, bahkan ada daya tarik tersendiri ketika melihat mata dari Tsuyuri Kanao yang lebar bagai misteri yang sulit dipecahkan. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun ada pemikiran untuk mengencani mereka. Baginya, perempuan adalah sebuah maha karya terindah yang patut dilindungi dan dijaga. Terlebih lagi, ia memiliki dua adik perempuan.

Kali ini, izinkan Tanjirou untuk menyelam ke dasar neraka.

— karena baginya, Nezuko jauh lebih indah dari pada seluruh perempuan yang ada di bumi mau pun langit. Kamado Nezuko, adiknya, adalah gadis paling menarik hati.

Wajahnya, matanya, rupanya, hatinya, tubuhnya; semuanya. Tanjirou ingin memiliki semua yang dimiliki oleh Nezuko. Ia ingin memonopoli sang adik untuk dirinya sendiri. Nezuko tidak boleh disakiti, dimiliki, apalagi disentuh oleh pria lain.

Tanjirou hanya untuk Nezuko, Nezuko pun hanya untuk Tanjirou.

Ciuman panas itu kemudian berpindah menuju leher. Bibir Nezuko bergetar ketika merasakan sengatan yang menjalar saat merasakan lidah milik Tanjirou menelusuri seluruh sudut lehernya—mengecupnya, menggigitnya, menjilatinya dengan nafsu sekaligus cinta. Tubuh keduanya berkeringat akibat panas yang membakar. Perasaan tabu semakin menguar, wewangian di tubuh mereka saling bercampur, membuat Tanjirou pusing dan menginginkan lebih. Kecupan demi kecupan dilayangkan, gigitan pelan agar bisa menciptakan tanda, dan jilatan supaya aroma miliknya bisa bergabung dengan tubuh sang adik yang basah.

"Hh … uhh … _Nii-chan_, _Onii-chan_…"

_Ya, begitu. Panggil dia, Nezuko. Undang Tanjirou untuk terus melakukannya, berulang-ulang; menyetubuhimu sampai kau puas._

Sensasi geli, aneh, membakar, namun nikmat. Nezuko merasakan semua sentuhan Tanjirou di tubuhnya. Kedua mata refleks terpejam. Kedua tangan terkulai lemas. Nezuko mendesah saat tangan Tanjirou tidak sengaja membelai perutnya yang masih dilindungi oleh pakaian. Pelan-pelan, Tanjirou melepaskan _obi_ yang membelit _yukata_ milik sang adik tersayang.

Kain itu terbuka tanpa diminta, menampakkan tubuh telanjang Nezuko yang masih dibaluti oleh pakaian dalam berwarna putih.

Napas Tanjirou memberat, matanya menggelap. Nezuko tersenyum samar, ia mengecup bibir Tanjirou penuh cinta.

Tanjirou mencium Nezuko—lagi. Namun, tangannya mulai bergerak tanpa diwanti-wanti. Membelai permukaan kulit yang begitu lembut untuk pertama kali sebagai seorang laki-laki tentu membuat dada Tanjirou bergemuruh, tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya menuruti instingnya sebagai seorang pria dan membelai semua yang bisa ia temukan. Nezuko mengerang pelan, ia mendesah dengan mulut terbuka ketika Tanjirou menciumi perpotongan lehernya dan kembali menciptakan tanda.

"Ah … ha—_Nii-chan_…"

"Uhh … ah…"

Bagi Tanjirou, suara pelan milik Nezuko begitu menggoda; amat lembut, tidak dibuat-buat, terkesan murni, namun mengundang. Desahan yang terdengar cemas namun pasrah; seperti seorang pengantin wanita yang malu-malu tapi mau untuk menerima segala percobaan pertama suaminya. Benar-benar manis, benar-benar memabukkan, benar-benar membuat candu. Tanjirou menghembuskan napas beratnya melalui hidung, menatap Nezuko yang sudah terlihat terbuai akan sentuhannya. Di sana, gadis itu benar-benar menerima apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Tanjirou sekarang. Ia memberikan Tanjirou kebebasan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Tanjirou-nii … T-Tanjirou—"

Suaranya terdengar malu-malu, namun tidak gentar. Tanjirou semakin bersemangat. Aroma hebat mulai mengudara, membuat pemuda itu yakin akan dosa yang telah dirinya perbuat. Ia tidak peduli akan segalanya. Yang Tanjirou tahu ia hanya menginginkan sang adik, Nezuko pun menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

Tanjirou kembali mencium tubuh Nezuko—dari ujung leher hingga tulang selangka. Nezuko tersentak, mata terpejam erat. Ia menahan sensasi asing yang menjalar. Gadis itu berusaha untuk bertahan saat kakaknya mulai melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Lidah lunak milik Tanjirou menggelitiki seluruh permukaan kulitnya, erangan indah adalah balasan dari Nezuko, dan balasan itu sangat membuat Tanjirou semakin berapi-api untuk terus menjamah.

"Uhh…" Tanjirou membasahi bibir. Ia kembali mengecupi tulang selangka milik Nezuko yang merona setengah mati. "A-Ahh…"

"Engh … _Nii-chan_…"

"Ha—ah…"

"Uh, emh… T-Tanji—ngh!"

Nezuko memekik kala merasakan pergerakan Tanjirou yang mulai menurun ke area dada. Pemuda itu mengecupi kulit dadanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh _bra_. Aroma yang berasal dari sana membuat Tanjirou semakin pusing sekaligus penasaran. _Bra_ Nezuko memiliki wewangian yang amat khas. Tanjirou menyukainya, _sangat_.

Tanjirou melepaskan kaitan di belakangnya. Tapi sebelum melepaskan kain itu secara keseluruhan, ia menatap Nezuko yang terengah-engah.

"Apa kau yakin…?" Tanjirou menatap Nezuko, sedikit takut. Ia mengelus puncak rambut adik kesayangannya itu. "Nezuko, aku—"

"Ssstt…" Tanpa berniat mendengar keraguan Tanjirou yang sempat muncul ke permukaan, dengan segera Nezuko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang kakak. Ia tersenyum tanpa beban. "Tidak, _Nii-chan_ … tidak apa-apa."

Tanjirou terdiam sebentar. Ia pun mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Ketika kain tersebut dilepas, terdapat dua bukit polos yang terpampang di matanya. Tanjirou terdiam, terbelalak. Ia memasang wajah seolah melihat sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Nezuko pun langsung memejamkan mata saat menatap ekspresi sang kakak yang tak tergantikan—ia malu sekaligus tegang. Ini kali pertama Nezuko memperlihatkan dadanya ke seseorang.

Ketika melihat salah satu keindahan dunia, pikiran Tanjirou terlempar ke masa lalu—saat Nezuko masih menjadi iblis. Ada kalanya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan pergi ke pemandian air panas, ia selalu meminta gadis itu mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi kecil. Hingga saat itu, Tanjirou sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mandi bersama dengan Nezuko. Hanya saja, kali ini, berbeda. Peristiwa itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang. Nezuko pun tak bisa lagi mengecilkan tubuhnya seperti sedia kala. Kamado Nezuko bukan lagi seorang adik kecilnya, ia sudah tumbuh dengan lekuk tubuh yang indah dan terawat.

Napas Tanjirou sekarang benar-benar berat. Bagian bawahnya mulai terasa sesak. Alkohol semakin bekerja, kandungan minuman tersebut di tubuhnya malah menggencar saat dirinya diberikan sebuah pemandangan indah—dua buah dada yang tidak terlalu besar, begitu pas, dan _dia_ adalah orang pertama yang akan merasakannya.

Tanjirou gelap mata.

Tanpa permisi, wajah lelaki itu mendekat. Ia menghirup aroma Nezuko yang menguar, begitu harum dan memabukkan. Nezuko menutup mata ketika merasakan endusan sang kakak di tubuhnya. Insting bekerja, Tanjirou mulai mengeluarkan lidah—menjilat puncak dada Nezuko yang mengeras, menciptakan desahan pelan dari bibir sang adik tercinta. Karena respon yang begitu mengundang, ia semakin memasukkan gumpalan merah muda itu ke mulut, menghisapnya seperti sedang mengeringkan isi mulut dari ludah.

Nezuko tersentak. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas seolah terdapat listrik dalam ukuran tinggi tengah menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah merona hebat.

"Nghh, ha … ahh … _Nii-chan_—"

Sensasi ini terlalu asing, terlalu mendebarkan, terlalu menggairahkan, terlalu menggetarkan. Nezuko gemetaran di bawah kekuasaan sang kakak.

"Nnhh … mmh…"

Tanjirou semakin keras melakukannya—menghisap puncak dada itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hhh … hhaa—ah!"

Ia pun menyerangnya dengan jilatan yang bertubi-tubi.

Hisapan panjang tersebut berhasil menghasilkan desahan senang dari sang adik. Semakin lama dada itu berada di mulutnya, semakin panjang pula desahan erotis yang diberikan Nezuko kepadanya. Tanjirou membiarkan air liur yang lengket dari ujung bibir ke puncak dada Nezuko yang luar biasa tegang dengan warna merah muda menggoda. Alis Tanjirou mengerut karena tidak tahan, bagian bawahnya pun benar-benar terasa sesak—menyakitinya. Nezuko terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri setiap sudut wajah, pipi memerah fatal.

Tanjirou menangkup pipi Nezuko. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Nezuko tersenyum pasrah. Ia benar-benar lemas. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, tanda dirinya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Tanjirou tidak pernah menyakitinya, lelaki itu selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Pemuda itu selalu sabar, menenangkan, tidak membuatnya tersiksa. Ia menyukai Tanjirou yang seperti ini; selalu baik hati, menyayanginya sepenuh hati, dan menomorsatukan dirinya di segala situasi.

Tanjirou memasang wajah tidak yakin, namun kesesakan yang ia rasakan mampu mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih. Ia kecup bibir Nezuko sekali, kemudian melanjutkan permainan terlarang yang sempat tertunda tadi. Nezuko mengerjap pasrah. Seketika, ia kembali memejamkan mata kala merasakan lidah Tanjirou mulai bergerak—menggelitiki sisi perut hingga pinggulnya.

"—!"

Nezuko merasa jantungnya akan loncat dari rongga ketika Tanjirou mulai menyentuh permukaan bawahnya. Kakaknya itu terdiam sebentar, mencium wewangian lain yang ada di sana—di bagian privasi milik Kamado Nezuko berada. Tanjirou melirik Nezuko sebentar sebelum menurunkan pakaian dalam dan melepasnya. Gadis itu membeku, agak sulit mengatur debaran yang terus bertalu-talu.

"_Nii-chan_…"

"…hm?" Tanjirou menanggapi, ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Ada apa? Kau ingin kita berhenti?"

Jelas, Nezuko tidak mau. Ia menggeleng langsung. "I-Ini pengalaman pertamaku, pelan-pelan ya?"

Tanjirou dapat merasakannya—kecemasan. Nezuko tidak takut, tapi cemas. Tak lama, dapat gadis itu lihat bahwa kakaknya itu mengulas senyum pengertian. Tanjirou mengecup dahi Nezuko dengan penuh kesabaran. "Ini pengalaman pertama kita. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Nezuko kembali merona, Tanjirou pun melanjutkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kembali, Tanjirou memperhatikan. Seolah terkena demam, pipi laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahun itu memerah. Ia menatap lama pada milik Nezuko yang menggoda, berkedut-kedut, yang terlihat basah akibat cairan kental yang ia tak tahu namanya, dan belum pernah dijamah oleh siapa-siapa. Jantungnya berdebar kencang; begitu mengerikan, namun amat unik dan istimewa. Cairan putih itu semakin datang dari salah satu lubang—tampaknya sang adik terlihat salah tingkah karena tatapan pemuda itu terhadap miliknya—dan seolah merespon, milik Tanjirou juga semakin menegang, menyempit, dan membuat ia tidak tahan dengan segala godaan duniawi.

Insting sebagai pria pun mulai bergerak, kedua mata Tanjirou kembali menggelap. Pelan-pelan, ia pegang kedua sisi paha Nezuko dan mendekatkan wajahnya—mengeluarkan lidah.

— tak perlu waktu lama, ia mengecup salah satu biji kecil yang dari tadi terus berkedut, meminta untuk disentuh.

"AH!"

Nezuko tersentak hebat, tubuhnya sampai terlonjak ke depan. Kedua mata melebar, bibir terbuka memberikan desahan memabukkan. Terkejut karena perbuatan sang kakak yang tidak disangka-sangka, gadis itu dapat merasakan benda tak bertulang terlihat melakukan sesuatu pada miliknya yang basah. Kedua mata Nezuko perlahan berkabut, ia terkena rangsangan yang membuatnya mengabur. Ia tidak paham bagaimana lelaki di depannya sekarang melakukan pekerjaan di bawah sana, bagaimana lidah sang kakak yang terus menjilat lipatan serta klitoris miliknya. Napas berat sang pria yang terus menghujam, serta kecupan demi kecupan yang membuat gadis itu menggelengkan kepala karena tidak sanggup dengan kenikmatan asing yang hinggap ke seluruh sudut tubuhnya.

"Ahh … haa—Tanjirou-nii…"

Kira-kira seperti itu desahan Nezuko untuk terus memacu pergerakan Tanjirou. Hingga sampai ke puncaknya, Nezuko menutup mata—menjerit begitu panjang saat merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

"Hah … ah…"

Nezuko terengah-engah. Ia menggigit bibir kala merasakan lidah Tanjirou kembali bergerak, tampak menjilat dan merasakan cairan cinta yang baru pertama kali ia keluarkan selama dirinya telah lahir ke dunia. Dia melirik malu-malu, kakaknya pun terlihat tidak malu akan semua itu.

Tanjirou terlihat lebih percaya diri untuk saat ini.

Entah mengapa saat melihat sang adik berteriak kencang, ada kepuasan tersendiri yang membuat dirinya merasa bangga. Ia merasa hebat. Ia merasa senang. Ia merasa berhasil sebagai seorang pria. Ia mampu membuat adiknya itu menggelinjang dan merasakan apa itu kenikmatan. Kembali, kedua pasang mata bertatapan erotis. Tanjirou mulai membuka _yukata_ biru yang telah dipasangkan Nezuko, melepasnya dengan sedikit dramatis.

Nezuko terdiam di tempat, lagi-lagi ia harus menahan napas.

Tanjirou yang bertelanjang dada bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Sudah berjuta-juta kali Nezuko melihat kakaknya itu telanjang; saat terkena serangan iblis, pelatihan, mandi bersama, bahkan kala lelaki itu merasa kepanasan ketika selesai berlatih tanding dengan pilar lainnya. Hanya saja, di situasi seperti ini, tentu kesannya berbeda—ada perasaan menggebu saat melihat Tanjirou tengah telanjang di sini, bersamanya, juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama.

Nezuko mengalihkan wajah. Lagi-lagi, ia merona. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.

Tanjirou mendekati Nezuko perlahan-lahan, merangkak, seperti buruan yang menemukan mangsa. Gadis itu merasa ikat rambutnya telah terlepas, digantikan dengan helai lembut yang menjuntai ke bawah begitu indah. Tanpa suara, Tanjirou menatapnya—sang adik yang terlihat malu-malu sekaligus memandanginya dengan penuh rasa cinta; begitu cantik, begitu rupawan, begitu istimewa. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, sang kakak bergerak ke depan—mereka berciuman.

Ciuman ini terkesan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika mereka melakukannya secara terburu-buru tanpa pengalaman, kini Tanjirou terkesan lebih sabar, lebih menenangkan, lebih menuntun, lebih perhatian pada Nezuko yang masih amatir dalam menyeimbangkan. Lelaki itu ingin menjadi penggerak untuk adiknya, yang rela menjadi pelampiasan akibat kesalahan bodoh yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tangan Tanjirou bergerak turun, jemari membelai sesuatu yang menjadi titik sensitif dari Nezuko. Gadis itu tersentak hebat, bibirnya terbuka. Telapak tangan yang terluka, kasar, dan hangat itu membelai seluruh permukaan kulit putih mulus milik sang perempuan. Mereka bertatapan. Nezuko menggigit bibir, Tanjirou berdesis.

"Tahanlah sebentar," Napas Tanjirou mulai tidak sabaran. Ia setengah mati mengatur naluri dominan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Insting ingin bermain kasar, melampiaskan segalanya. Tapi ia tahu, itu tidak boleh. _Ini adiknya, ini Nezuko-nya. Tidak ada permainan kasar, semua harus selesai tanpa luka_. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Nezuko…"

Ketika jari pertama mulai masuk, Nezuko memekik. Tanpa aba-aba, Tanjirou segera menciumnya—menahan rasa sakit yang perlahan terasa saat jari kedua dan jari ketiga ikut memasuki liang hangat milik adiknya. Nezuko mengerang tertahan, tubuhnya gemetar. Tanjirou terus menciumnya sembari mengatur napas. Teknik Pernapasan pun ternyata sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Beruntunglah pemuda itu memiliki paru-paru yang lebih lebar, ia dapat menyimpan pasokan udara lebih banyak dan memberikan sang adik napas buatan melalui ciuman mereka.

Tiga jemari Tanjirou menari di daerah kewanitaan milik Nezuko; maju, mundur, memutar, mengoyak, menggelitiki seluruh area dalamnya dengan tempo acak—membuat sang adik terkulai lemas di bantal dan hanya bisa mendesah-desah dengan suara tertahan.

"Mmhh … nghh…"

"Hmfh … mmph…"

"Hhh … emh…"

"Mmphh—!"

Tanjirou dapat merasakannya, cairan kedua telah datang—lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Tautan mereka terlepas, Nezuko menutup mata—terengah hebat. Tanjirou memperhatikan sang adik dari atas; tubuhnya yang penuh keringat, basah oleh air liur dengan jejak merah, putih mengkilap karena terkena cahaya bulan, telanjang bulat dengan tubuh molek tak terhingga. Malam ini, Nezuko sangat cantik—seratus kali lipat lebih cantik. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat membayangkan apabila terdapat lelaki lain yang melihat adiknya dalam keadaan seperti ini—perasaan posesif perlahan menjalar, perasaan tidak suka tiba-tiba hinggap, sang kakak dapat merasakan kesakitan yang membuatnya emosional.

Karena itulah, ia akan menjadikan malam pertama Nezuko menjadi miliknya. _Sekarang juga_.

Hingga ketika Nezuko menahan lengannya, memintanya untuk berhenti sebentar. Tanjirou terpana. Mereka bertatapan dalam arti yang berbeda. Jemari Nezuko kembali datang, mengusap wajah sang kakak yang juga dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ia tersenyum pengertian, mengecup pipi Tanjirou sembari mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua.

Tanjirou terhenyak. Jantungnya kembali berdebar saat merasakan perbuatan Nezuko yang sangat lembut dan nyaman. Ia pandangi kilauan dua permata merah muda milik ibu mereka, kemudian kecupan singkat di dahinya adalah tanda bahwa mereka akan segera melakukannya—proses penyatuan untuk pertama kali sebagai satu pasangan.

"Aku mencintai _Onii-chan_," Nezuko berbisik, melantunkan itu seolah untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya mencintai pria bernama Kamado Tanjirou seorang, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini…"

"Nezuko…"

"Lakukan, _Nii-chan_…" Nezuko tersenyum. "Perbuatanmu sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup—" Kedua tangan bertaut di leher Tanjirou. "—jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Jangan membebani hatimu hanya karena aku. _Onii-chan_ harus berjanji untuk melihatku seperti biasa setelah semua ini selesai, ya…?"

Tanjirou terdiam. Dia ragu. Namun, ia tepis keraguan itu. Kemudian, lelaki itu mengangguk. Melihat respon tersebut, Nezuko kembali tersenyum.

Perasaan mereka kian bertaut saat sesuatu yang tumpul menggesek liang sang adik yang mulai terbuka akibat rangsangan sebelumnya. Tanjirou menggigit bibir. Ada kenikmatan samar yang menyengat, memaksanya untuk langsung menerobos masuk. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Dia harus melakukannya pelan-pelan. Tanjirou adalah kakak tertua. Ia akan menuntun adiknya walau melakukan dosa terbesar yang akan membuat keduanya terjun di lautan api neraka. Ia juga harus bisa mengatur emosinya.

Kejantanan yang sudah membelai lipatan merah milik Nezuko perlahan bergerak. Tanjirou memajukan badan, memasuki sesuatu yang menjepitnya. Ia mengerang sesaat. Wajah ia sembunyikan dari sisi kepala Nezuko yang juga ikut memekik kesakitan, tangan dengan setia memegang kedua bahu sang kakak yang gemetar karena perasaan nikmat yang benar-benar sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

Tanjirou tahu, ketika ia melakukan proses tersebut, Nezuko dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ini bisa dibuktikan dari cakaran sang adik di tubuhnya; dari punggung menuju pundak. Isakan terdengar, ia menangis. Nezuko menangis, Tanjirou mengumpat dalam hati. Namun sang kakak tahu hal semacam ini tidak mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan, ia harus melanjutkan meski badai tengah menerjang. Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan miliknya yang cukup besar berhasil masuk—mengundang teriakan dari Nezuko yang langsung terlonjak hebat akibat salah satu organ dalamnya telah dikoyak secara paksa.

"AHH!" _Gemetar_. Tanjirou dapat merasakannya. Nezuko gemetar. Bukan karena orgasme, bukan karena kenikmatan, tetapi karena perbuatannya yang tidak diperhitungkan. Cairan kental tengah mengalir, mengenai berbagai sisi dari kejantanan milik Tanjirou. Darah keperawanan itu muncul, mengalir, menetes, membasahi _futon_ miliknya. "…N-_Nii-chan_ … _Onii-chan_…"

"_Nii-chan_ di sini, Nezuko…" Tanjirou mencoba mengatur napas. Kedutan dari bawah langsung menggodanya, namun ia coba untuk abaikan. Lelaki itu memilih untuk menenangkan sang adik yang terisak-isak. "Maafkan aku … maafkan aku…"

Kecupan permintaan maaf dilayangkan; dari dahi, alis, kelopak mata yang tertutup, kedua pipi, hingga bibir yang saling menggigit. Tanjirou melakukan segala cara agar bisa membuat Nezuko kembali tenang. Tanjirou berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Nezuko tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakitnya. Ia bekerja begitu keras, tidak mau melihat ga—_wanita_ itu menangis akibat sebuah kesalahan tak disengaja.

Hingga beberapa saat, suasana mulai mereda. Nezuko mulai berhenti terisak, Tanjirou sibuk menjilati air matanya. Meski bergetar, ia menatap sang kakak. Dua pasang mata saling bertatapan; Tanjirou yang cemas, Nezuko yang tersenyum kecil—mengangguk sebagai pertanda.

"Kau yakin tidak sakit lagi?"

"Iya…"

Tanjirou menatap nanar pada Nezuko yang juga tersenyum kepadanya, ia pun berusaha mengatur napas.

Memperbaiki posisinya, Tanjirou mencoba bergerak. Tidak pernah ia lepaskan tatapannya pada Nezuko yang mulai ikut terhentak akibat perbuatannya. Wanita itu mengerang, kemudian mendesah saat Tanjirou mulai lebih berani memasuki area lebih dalam. Mereka terus seperti itu, bergerak—maju, mundur, terhentak ke depan dengan teratur.

Tanjirou menggeram ketika sesuatu di dalam sana telah menjepitnya, membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Nezuko pun demikian, tak hentinya ia begitu senang melihat sang kakak yang juga sangat menikmati akan dosa manis yang sedang mereka lakukan.

_Nezuko tidak peduli._

_Tanjirou juga tampaknya tidak mau berpikir lagi._

"Ah, ah, ha … _Nii-chan_—" Wanita itu dengan setia melantunkan satu nama. Ia meminta Tanjirou untuk terus bergerak melalui suaranya, bagaikan pedal gas yang ingin memutar sebuah roda. Ia menyoraki kakaknya. Ia meminta pasangannya untuk terus bergerak; memberikan keduanya jeritan senang yang mampu membuat kenyataan seolah menghilang. "Tanjirou … Tanjirou-nii … ah!"

"Ah! Ha! Hmph!"

"Tanjirou—ah, anh, ahh!"

"Ah! Ha! Mmh! Kyah!"

"…ngh, Nezuko—"

Nezuko seperti dibuat terbang ke langit tanpa batas. Pergerakan Tanjirou yang tidak menuntut membuat dirinya merasa bahagia. Ia diperlakukan begitu baik oleh sang kakak. Dengan tangan Tanjirou yang mulai meremas dada kanannya, hingga gesekan lidah di perpotongan lehernya, dirinya merasa malam ini adalah malam terindah sepanjang masa.

Tubuh mereka bersentuhan, membagi sensasi terbakar. Dengan pinggul yang terus bergerak, Nezuko mendesah teratur dengan Tanjirou yang terus memperlakukannya begitu lembut, begitu romantis, begitu baik. Hingga ada kalanya tusukan itu semakin cepat, semakin liar, semakin hebat—sampai mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Orgasme ketiga dan yang paling luar biasa tengah Nezuko rasakan. Ia mendesah begitu puas. Tanjirou sendiri pun menggeram, ia menyatukan dahi mereka saat keduanya merasakan puncak bersama-sama. Liang panas yang telah diwarnai oleh cairan merah sekaligus putih itu terlihat disembur oleh hangatnya tetesan sperma. Ketika merasakan milik Tanjirou keluar di dalam dirinya, membasahi rahimnya begitu dalam, dapat ia sadari sebuah kenikmatan yang membuat Nezuko gemetaran, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Tanjirou pun begitu—selama sembilan belas tahun, baru pertama kalinya ia menerima perasaan asing seperti itu.

Nezuko mengerang kala Tanjirou melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Pemuda itu terengah, keringat membanjiri dahi hingga menetes turun ke dagunya. Tubuh besar terjatuh begitu saja, meniban badan kecil yang jauh lebih ringan. Beberapa saat setelahnya, kedua mata khas musim semi terasa kosong—hampa.

Tanjirou tidak lagi menegurnya, ia tertidur seketika.

Wanita itu mengelus rambut merah Tanjirou yang memanjang sampai bahu, memberikan kesan pengertian dan lembut. Ia mengecup bahu sang kakak yang terdapat bekas cakaran iblis. Dan ia baringkan tubuh itu di sampingnya, menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan.

Nezuko terdiam, ia menggigit bibir. Ingin menangis, namun dia tahan.

'_Otou-san … Okaa-san—'_ Nezuko menunduk. _'—Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, Rokuta…_

—_maaf, maafkan aku…'_

Keheningan dapat terasa di permukaan. Nezuko memperhatikan cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari luar jendela. Kedua mata merah muda meredup kecewa, menyesal akan perbuatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, wanita itu mencoba berdiri—berniat ke kamar mandi. Ia menahan sakit yang seketika menjalar dari pinggul hingga kakinya. Setelah menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh bercak, ia mengambil dan memasang pakaian baru untuk Tanjirou yang terlelap. Dengan telaten, ia perbaiki posisi _futon_ agar terlihat lebih rapi. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengecup dahi sang kakak sebagai salam untuk segera pergi.

"Selamat tidur, _Onii-chan_." Nezuko berbisik. Air mata tiba-tiba menetes ke pipi Tanjirou, menuju _futon_ dan menembus ke _tatami_. "Aku mencintaimu. Mimpi indah, ya."

Setelah itu, Nezuko pergi dari sana.

Ia meninggalkan Tanjirou yang membuka mata setelah kepergiannya. Kedua mata merah tampak merenung sesaat; tatapan kosong dan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

.

.

_love in my small heart  
i want to fill it up with your scent_

_so even if i'm eternally trapped inside  
i can be happy_

**inspired** by – in guk, eun jee; **all for you  
reply 1997 original soundtrack**

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: dosa banget saya bikin ini. tapi bodoamat, hehe. kapan-kapan sekuel akan dibuat, tapi tanpa lemon ya. kecutnya(?) sampai sini aja.

selamat berakhir pekan untuk kalian yang beristirahat.

didedikasikan untuk **lucemiran**. semoga kamu selalu baik-baik saja di mana pun kamu berada, sehat-sehat terus ya. kapan-kapan yuk ngobrol lagi di fb dan saling bertukar fiksi! ^^

**mind to review?**


End file.
